


Perfect Child| Yandere Adoptive Vampire Father x Reader

by FloatyFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Obedience, Platonic Relationships, Yandere, adoptive, obessessive, possessive, vampire, yandere father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyFlower/pseuds/FloatyFlower
Summary: Luis is a vampire who can't have children, however, a human girl, you, happens to fit his description of the perfect child of his dreams, so he (kidnaps) adopts you.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Luis has lost count of how many years have passed in his life since he became a vampire, a creature that sucks on the blood of humans, a creature that walks the night to search for a pray, and also a creature that can't have children of his own.

The silver-haired vampire enjoyed the idea of being young and powerful for eternity, going to balls with his vampire friends, and torturing humans.

However, his sadistic joy gets replaced with boredom, the moment his loneliness clouds his heart.

Luis starts to envy humans for their ability to have children, something he can never get to experience because he is literally a walking corpse.

He always wished to have a child of his own with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair, the same colors that his eyes and hair used to be when he was a human.

He visited many orphanages in different villages yet found no child to be fit enough to be his child physically and emotionally

Until he laid his eyes on you, a girl of fourteen with beautiful braided (h/c) hair, and lively (e/c) eyes.

You live in a small cottage by the river where you usually play by all alone, with no one to disturb you, such a delightful sight for a wicked vampire like himself.

How unfortunate that you already have a family...but not for long.

\------------------

You lay under your bed with a tear running down your face and into the dusty floor, as you hear no more of your parents' scream that will hunt you in the upcoming years.

"Are we playing hide and seek, little girl?" The way he calls you such a name, causes you to shiver in fear and your heart pace to pick up.

"Where could you be hiding?"

Luis pretends not to know where you are hiding until he reaches your room.

He walks towards your bed and kneels, leaning his face down to look at you and smirk, showing you his sharp fangs.

"Here you are" 

You scream as he drags you up from under the bed to hold you in his embrace, holding you in his arms.

"There is no need to cry, I will take care of you, my sweet child" Luis whispers, noticing your tears and the frightened experission on your face.

"I'm going to be your papa from now on, I will give you everything you wish for, (Y/n)"

You didn't dare to struggle, in fear that he might kill just like he has done with your parents.

Your eyes land on the stains of blood on his clothes, causing you to whimper.

"What is wrong now?" Luis asks with a soft tone after he leaves your home and gets into a carriage.

"N-nothing is wrong" you stutter out the reply, still sitting on his lap causing him to chuckle, and wipe away your fallen tears 

"I thought so," Luis says, enjoying how adorable you look right now.

You examine the man, to realize how rich and handsome he looks with his expensive clothes and pretty features.

What is strange about this man in your point of view, is his silver-colored hair and dark red eyes.

But, you know there is no way that Luis is a human after the way he killed you, parents.

He sucked their blood dry to their death, apparently, Luis is the demon you always heard about in fairy tales.

"What are you?" You question him meekly, surprising him with how timid you are.

"A vampire" you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"You are not a demon?"

You quickly place your hands on your lips when you realize what you uttered.

Instead of getting angry at you, Luis smiles softly.

"You still have got so much to learn about my species, my sweet (Y/n)"

Indeed you still have got a long way to go, to get used to the society he is going to include you very soon whether you appreciate it or not.

He will turn you into a vampire because rejects the idea of you growing old and dying.

However, that doesn't mean he won't allow you to enjoy your humanity for now.

Right now, you are just his innocent and sweet daughter.

"Master, we have arrived"


	2. Chapter 2

You stare at the expensive tailored dolls as you lay on your new bed with your legs held up to your chest.

"Do you like your new room and toys? I decorated the room to suit your taste, my sweet child" Luis asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm not a little girl to play with toys" you utter, not daring to touch the doll he is holding out for you.

"You are nothing but a child in my eyes, darling" Luis places the doll away from you on the bed and moves himself closer to you.

"There are rules you are to follow in this household" you stay silent as a sign for him to continue.

"You are not allowed to leave the mansion without my approval" you frown.

Of course, it came as no surprise to you that your kidnapper would put such a rule.

"Your bedtime also changes, you sleep before sunrise and wake up after sunset, our maid Linda is the one who is going to help you get to adapt to your new bedtime quickly"

You don't question the second rule, understanding the reason why you can't be staying up in the morning and not sleeping at night.

Vampires are creatures of the night, so technically they despise the sun.

"And the last rule, never try to escape" his red eyes stares directly at you, narrowing in threat.

"What happens if I break those rules?" 

Luis smirks, before twirling a few locks of your hair around his index finger.

"And why would you break those rules? are you not happy that I'm now your Papa?" You gulp when he tags harshly on your locks.

"But if you are so curious about the punishment" he places your locks back behind your ear again.

"You will just have to wait and see after you break the rules" you look away from the vampire.

"Dinner will be ready soon, wear a pretty dress for the occasion" 

With these words being said, Luis leaves you alone in your room.

You got one thing embedded in your mind, which is to never break any rule, just to not face the aftermath.

Because you have a feeling that the punishment is much worst than you might be thinking.

\--------------------

You look at your plate which is filled with a delicious and favorite meal.

Instead of feeling happy, you feel uneasy about the fact that he knows so many things about you from your clothes size to your favorite food.

How come was he able to watch you like an owl without you realizing his stalkerish behavior.

Did he sneak into your home while you and your parents were on hunting trips? yes, this must be it, there is no other explanation for this matter.

''Are you not going to eat?'' the white-haired man question, displeased by the sight of you not touching the food.

Your eyes land on the glass he is holding which contains a thick red liquid causing you to immediately grimace and lose your appetite.

''What? don't tell me you are disgusted by the sight of blood, you better get used to it, as it is what you are going to keep seeing every day, angel"

'Angel' the same nickname your mother and father used to call you, now he is the one using it.

Luis did it on purpose, to show that he is now the only one who can call you by this nickname.

He is now the only one who buys you the clothes, the food, and everything your heart desires.

Your parents are no longer in the picture, nevertheless, he is now the one who took their places.

"I think I'm not hungry anymore" you announce, blunt honesty lacing your tone of voice.

Before you could stand up, Luis stops you.

"You are not dismissed yet" you clutch your fists yet say nothing.

"When you finish what was served for you, you can return to your room, (Y/n)"

If there is anything Luis hates then it is bad manners, if a person has no manners then he considers that person an animal who doesn't deserve to be in his appearance.

The vampire cannot allow you to lack manners, especially since you have become his daughter.

You pick up the fork and knife, trying to use them to eat the food.

However, your ways are slobby, giving Luis a hint that you have never been taught proper etiquette.

"Stand up" Luis orders, standing up from his chair, and sitting in the chair you just left.

Luis pulls you gently on his lap by the waist causing you to let out a squeal.

"Now, there is no need to be afraid, I'm trying to teach you the proper way to dine, angel" he explains.

"First thing first..." 

\---------------------

It took you one hour and a half to learn the correct way of etiquette.

Apparently, the sun will rise soon, and Luis insists on putting you to bed himself even though you are old enough to do so.

You are frustrated by the way he treats you, acting as if you were a baby who can't do anything.

"I want you to sleep well, and if you need anything my room is on the right next to yours" you nod simply.

"Have a good night's sleep, my sweet child" Luis kisses the top of your head.

Afterward, he walks to the door while you let out a sigh of relief.

Right before he leaves, he turns to look at you one last time.

"Ah, and don't forget the rules we discussed today"

Yup, literally those remindful words are going to keep you up all night morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"We are going to a ball?" You ask, examining the invitation.

One week has passed since your parents' brutal death, and since you have been outside.

Luis made sure you stay inside the house, he taught you how to act like a high-class lady within a week to pass your time. 

The only time Luis wasn't in the mansion is when he goes out hunting or attends a business meeting held between high lords like himself.

And when you ask to go out, the light-haired vampire refuses without batting an eyelash, claiming that you are not ready yet for such a thing that confused you.

How are you not ready to go outside, when you have been outside ever since you could walk.

But now, he wants to take you to a ball with him.

"Yes, the ball is held by a dear friend of mine, and I find it a perfect opportunity to introduce you as my daughter" Luis explains, excited about the whole thing unlike you.

You press your lips together, before laying the invitation on the table beside you.

"Even though you are not my father" you realize your mistake shortly as his smile drops.

Luis made it clear how much he hates it when you state that he isn't your father, he even snapped at you once you said it out loud.

"How am I not your father? Do I not provide you with everything your heart desires? Do I not show you affection?" Luis asks calmly, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"You do provide all this for me...what I meant is that you are not my father by blood, but you are my adoptive father who I love dearly" you correct yourself, finding it stupid to continue with your stubbornness. 

Luis chuckles, not buying your lie at all, knowing very well you won't forgive him for what he did to your biological parents.

"You do not need to lie to please me, angel" your vampire father raises your chin by using his index finger, forcing you to look at him in the eyes.

"I soon will be your father by blood, there's no need to rush it, my child" you furrow your eyebrows confusingly at his words.

"What do you mean?" He ignores your question, walking to his white wooden desk, pulling open the drawer to pull out a jewelry box from it.

He walks back to you with a cheery smile on his face, you could even see his sharp fangs peek from under his upper lip as he smiles.

"I want you to wear that at the ball" he opens the box to reveal a beautiful crimson diamond necklace.

"It is so pretty" you exclaim, enchanted by the beautifully shaped butterfly diamond.

"That is my family's heirloom, my mother gave it to me before she passed away" he starts clarifying.

 _'Or before I killed her'_ Luis thinks to himself.

 __"She told me to pass it down to my daughter if I ever have one, and now I believe that this belongs to you"

You take the box from him slowly, still not removing your eyes away from it.

"There is also another surprise" your eyes meet his red ones once more.

"I have decided to take you out today" your eyes brighten up, feeling alleviated at the thought of walking outside again.

"Thank you very much! I will go get ready now" you do a quick curtsy, before leaving his office.

\--------------

You and Luis walk through the village, your left arm is linked with his right arm, not giving you the chance to even consider running away.

The town is unrecognizable to you due to it not being the village you have been raised in throughout your whole village. 

Though it has a more cheerful aura than your village, and you assume that the reason for that is because those who live in this town are high class or middle-class people.

Every couple passes by you two, greets Luis with respect before going on their way.

Little do they know, they are greeting a blood-sucking monster.

"Are you going to stay silent?" You snap out of your thoughts upon hearing Luis's voice.

"I just do not know what we should talk about" you reply shyly.

Seeing all shy and looking innocent, makes Luis feel completed.

That is always how he imagined his perfect child, shy and timid.

It makes it much easier for him to control and manipulate you this way.

"Have you ever wondered how old I am?" the question caught you off guard. 

"Um...you are in your early thirties, right Papa?" 

The word tastes bitter on your tongue, but you are not allowed to call him by his name because that's considered rude, and hates it when you call him 'sir'

Yet absolutely loves it when you call him 'Papa'

"You think I'm in my early thirties, huh?" Luis snorts.

"How old are you then?" You ask.

"Old enough to be your great grandfather" your eyes widens.

"You are very old then" he chuckles at you.

"Indeed, vampires don't grow old, we vampires, are blessed with youth and strength even though we never can walk in the sun nor have children of our own" 

"Is that why you kidnapped me?" Luis frowns at the question, not adoring your accusation.

"I did not kidnap you, I took you away" you huff and roll your eyes at him.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Angel?" you sigh.

"Yes, I did" you utter out.

"I knew I should not have taken you out today, now let us return to our carriage, we are leaving this instant" Luis orders strictly, unlinking your arms, he grasps your wrist harshly to drag you away with him.

You were about to scream for help, but he stops you.

"Do not even think about it, or you will get punished severely, do you hear me, (Y/n)"

And that threat made you keep your mouth shut the whole way back home.

If you could call that cage a home.

There a thought plunging into your mind right now.

You are planning to escape from him, and what is better than to do it at a crowded fancy ball.


	4. Chapter 4

You stare at yourself in the full-length mirror, a small smile on your face even though you are very nervous as this is going to be the first ball that you are going to attend.

Luis made sure everything is ready, he made the maids dress you in the finest clothes and brush your hair until it is neat and soft, decorating it with expensive flower pins.

The heirloom necklace is adjusted around your delicate neck perfectly.

"You look splendid, angel" Luis compliments after entering your room, looking charming as ever in his tailored attire.

"You look handsome as well, Papa" you return his smile with a bigger one.

You have been planning this for a while, act as you have finally accepted your fate as his daughter until the ball day then escape when he is not paying attention.

"Now that you are ready, we should take our leave, but before we leave there is something I need to warn you about" 

You gulp as he leans his tall figure towards your shorter one, feeling more stressed.

"You are not allowed to speak with others at the ball, you have to take my permission first" you nod your head at him.

_'It is not like I want to speak to anyone in the first place'_

"As you wish, Papa" Luis smirks, placing a hand on your left shoulder.

"Such an obedient child for your Papa, aren't you?" 

It might seem odd to some people how your adoptive father treats you like a toddler, but to you, it is normal considering how you can't change the way he thinks about you.

He acts like you are going to break if you don't depend on him in everything.

The only reason you argue to leave heightened is the voice in the very back of your mind that is telling you everything is better with Luis, he is no different from your parents.

I mean your inner voice is kind of right, Luis loves you the same as your parents did, the only difference is that he shows you his love in his own type of way.

The deadly protective type of way.

"Tonight means everything to me, you have to earn the blessing of a very important person" Luis instructs.

"Who is that person?"

"You will see when we arrive"

\----------------

Your mouth almost drops in shock at how big and luxurious the ballroom is, the person who owns the place has good taste.

"Always look straight forward with your head held high, and do not show any sights of amusement, we are not at a toy store" your father reminds you softly.

Your excitement dies down the second you reach a couple, who look very similar to Luis.

Strangely, everyone has the same hair and eye color as Luis...well, except for a few people here who have average natural hair and eye color.

"You are here, Lu" the elegant white-haired woman greets Luis sweetly, while her partner stands still like a statue looking stressed.

"It seems like you have brought your little pet with you, Luis," the now smug man says, casting his eyes down at you with distaste.

"She is my daughter, Oliver" Luis corrects strictly, glaring at his friend.

"Do not be rude" the woman scolds her betrothed.

"What? She is his pet until his highness decides otherwise, Liara"

"And I know that his highness will decide wisely, Oliver"

you are getting more confused by the second, who is his 'highness' ? and you are Luis's pet.

Your head was swirling with these thoughts until you suddenly remember your plan.

_'Focus, there is no time for those questions'_

"Humans are pathetic little creatures"

Alright, running away or not, you officially hate Oliver.

"You are the one to talk, you are not better than us, you are rude and evil, _kind sir_ " you emphasize the last two words in a mocking tone.

Oliver chuckles, his red eyes glaring at you with wickedness. 

"Your little pet has a tongue on her, better start showing her that those who are weak do not survive in our world.

"Then I wonder how you survived in this world, Oliver" Luis sneers, placing both his hands on your shoulders protectively.

"I w-" Oliver stops himself from saying anything further as he sees a familiar someone come their way.

"Greeting, your royal highness"

When you see Liara curtsy, your father and Oliver bow their head at the appearance of the tall vampire, you also curtsy in respect, not wanting to seem stupid.

"I am delighted to see all of you at my ball"

You can't believe that this is their king, despite his scary fangs and tall height, he looks to be a warm person on the inside.

And your theory is confirmed when he smiles gently at you, after laying his red eyes on you.

"Ah, this must be the child you wish to make your own, Luis" your father nods his head at the vampire king.

"And I wish for your blessing to turn this child into our own kind" your whole body freeze in shock.

Turn you into a vampire? No...Absolutely not!

The idea of turning into a vampire terrified you, you need to get out of here as soon as possible, you can't allow him to turn you into his kind.

"You have my blessings, yet I would prefer if you wait a bit longer before turning her, as she is young" 

_'I would rather not get turned at all'_

"Of course, and thank you for your support, I can not get enough of your kindness from you, my royal highness" 

While the vampires are busy conversing, deep in conversation, you slowly slip away from the group without any notice from them.

You quickly start walking towards the exit, pumping into a few vampires, yet you careless to apologize to them, only caring about escaping before Luis notices your disappearance. 

Once you step a foot out the manor, you let out a relieved sigh, finally feeling the wanted freedom.

You keep walking until you reach the gates, walking through them without anyone suspecting you.

"Look what we have here" 

A woman with very pale skin appears in front of you, frightening you.

"A human girl looks like I'm going to enjoy my meal tonight" 

As she charges at you, you start running away, not giving up on your life by standing still.

Unfortunately, she is faster than you and was able to catch you within seconds.

"Do not worry, I am not a sloppy eater, I will give you a merciful death"

Just when you were waiting for her to sink her fangs into your skin, her head gets chopped off her body.

You gasp when you get grabbed by your neck towards your supposed savior.

"See that what happened when you disobeyed me, you were going to turn into a meal for a lowlife like that wh*re" Luis exclaims angrily

"Please forgive me, I just could not bear it anymore" he grunts, enraged more by your words.

"Could not take what anymore? Me loving you as my daughter, me providing for your every need, me protecting you, you are truly ungrateful" you grab into his wrists.

"You killed my parents! And kidnapped me" you spat.

"If you think you are escaping your punishment by trying to make me the one at wrong here, then you thought wrong, angel"


	5. Chapter 5

Luis forces you to return with him to the ball and warned you not to start crying or show any signs of fear, or he is going to make your punishment even worse.

"Oh, you have found her" Liara exclaims, delighted to see that you are alright.

"Yes, she just wandered off, you know how children are, their curiosity is amusing" Oliver stares at you, noticing how slightly you are shaking.

But he decided not to point it out.

"We all were curious when we were her age, weren't we, Ollie?" Liara turns to her fiancé who hasn't removed his eyes away from you for a second.

"Indeed, we were and that's what kept getting us in trouble" 

You flinch at the word 'trouble' feeling stressed and afraid about what is going to occur once you return home.

When the dance begins, and couples begin to dance, you follow your adoptive father to the middle of the ballroom before starting dancing gracefully.

You are thinking right now of getting rid of your pride, and just apologize, maybe this will save you from receiving the awaited punishment at home.

"I am sorry, can you forgive me, give me another chance, papa'’ you plead.

‘’You need to learn your lesson the hard way, (Y/n)’’

Him using your name instead of a pet name, made you understand that there is nothing you can do to have him change his mind, yet you kept trying anyway.

‘’Why do you want to hurt me? Parents never put their children in any harm’s way’’ you utter out meekly.

When his red eyes turn a shade darker at your truthful word, you instantly knew that you have hit a string.

‘’A punishment is required when a child does wrong, and you have done more than wrong, you have tried to run away after everything I have done for you.’’

Luis grabs you by the waist by the waist and twirls you around in the air for a second, before placing you back on your feet, succeeding in doing the perfect dance move.

"You are going to get punished, end of the conversation, angel"

And with that, you do not speak another word throughout the rest of the night.

\----------------

Nothing is more painful than a vampire's bite, you could still feel the stinging sensation from him breaking your delicate skin with his fangs.

You could still remember your screams, you plead for him to stop yet he continued until he has made sure you have learned your lesson.

You have never imagined his punishment is going to be about getting bitten by him many times until you feel light-headed.

Right now, you are laying on your bed, looking tired and exhausted from the punishment.

"You know I did this all for your sake, my angel," Luis says, standing beside your bed.

"..."

You stay silent, refusing to even look at him in the eyes, afraid that you might do something you might regret later.

However, you mutter out a few words that his sensitive hearing catches on.

"I don't want to be turned into a vampire; I want to stay human" 

Luis doesn't show any signs of disapproval at your statement.

"I also did not wish to be turned into a vampire; however, my owner has other thoughts about that matter" he places a hand on your hair, comforting you.

"You have my (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair when I was a human, so I chose you because you are perfect to be my child'' you close your eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion, his lulling voice also taking a role in putting you to rest.

Luis walks out of your room, closing the door slowly behind him as not to wake you up.

\------------------

The light-haired vampire stares at the painting in front of him, his finger grazing the lovely canvas, feeling the slightly harsh surface of the painting against his fingertips.

‘’My beloved, Serenity’’ Luis whispers.

The painting is of a very beautiful woman with long blond wavey hair reaching past her hips, her lips and face are pale yet that didn’t lessen her beauty, it only increased the uniqueness of her gentle looks.

The woman is dead like him, like any other normal vampire, however, she left him in his misery to be with another, claiming that is not good enough for her, anymore.

She turned him into a vampire against his will, claimed that she has fallen for him, however when he has truly fallen for her, she left him.

So, he killed her, and burned her body, not leaving any reminder of her wretched body.

The only thing left to remind himself of her, is this painting, the painting he has gifted to her when he announced his love to her.

Luis admits that he has been lying to himself the whole time about spending all these years alone, without anyone to comfort him.

He met Serenity and she left him for another, then many years later he met you, an innocent sweet child.

He has always thought of creating a family with his ex-lover, however, that was quite impossible for obvious reasons.

Nevertheless, he still created the family he wanted.

Yes, there wasn’t the wife figure who was supposed to play the mother role in your life, yet you have got him.

And he is never letting you go.


	6. Chapter 6

You watch as your ball rolls through the big halls of the mansion and stops at the end of the hall near the room at the end of the hall.

Playing with the ball is the only entertaining activity in this household, considering you don't want to play with the creepy porcelain dolls.

Luis is at a meeting with his business partner, leaving you in the care of the maids who are preparing your dinner right now.

You let out a sigh, and take lazy steps towards the ball, your feet making a loud noise as your shoes hit against the expensive floor.

Once you reach the ball and pick it up with your hands, you stare at the closed door.

You have never really paid any attention to this room until now, it kind of looks strange and different as its door is a different color from the other doors in the house.

The door is a dark blue color while the door's handle is golden, unlike the other dark-colored doors with silver handles.

You are doubting whether you should explore it or not as you don't remember your adoptive father telling you anything about not entering a certain room.

After thinking for a moment, you decide to enter the room, not feeling worried about getting scolded.

You switch the ball to your left hand, to open the door with your other hand.

You drop the ball in shock at the sight in front of you, your heart almost stopping in horror.

"W-what in the world?!" 

\-----------------

"I have never really imagined you as a person who could care for a human being, Luis" the vampire rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"We're you not the one who always advised me to be kind to humans?" Charles chuckles loudly.

"You still drink human blood, do you not? Your child must be frightened of you" Charles signs the last piece of paper, before finally looking at Luis.

"Animal blood is not for everyone, and you know that very well, Charles" Luis spits.

"I know, my friend" 

Charles walks up to the light-haired vampire, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy that you finally have a child of your own" 

For the first time in a while, Charles sees Luis's lips move upwards, forming a charming and genuine smile.

"I have decided to turn her once she reaches fifteen" Charles frowns.

"Is that not a bit young? maybe when she is like twenty, you can turn her" 

The idea of a vampire child who is not above eighteen disturbed Charles.

After all....the last child getting turned under the age of eighteen caused chaos in the human and vampire world.

"I know what you are thinking, but my daughter is not rotten to the core like him, she is an angel at the heart, Charles" the said man smiles slightly.

"If you say so, then I can not doubt you"

\------------------

Waxed human corpses are littering the room, looking like dolls.

You start shaking from fear, feeling scared for your life all of sudden.

Even though Luis is a vampire, yet seeing those corpses send shivers through your whole body.

Not wanting to stay in this room any longer, you grab your ball and rush out of the room quickly, making sure to shut the door behind you.

You run downstairs to the kitchen, only to find the maids preparing food.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" the red-haired woman, Lyrik asks you with worry upon seeing your scared experission.

"No...nothing is wrong, I just came here to watch you all make food" you lie, taking a seat on a nearby chair.

The truth, you don't want to stay alone upstairs, knowing that there are corpses on the same floor as your room.

You watch them work for a few minutes, getting bored with doing nothing, you decide to ask Lyrik a few questions.

"How long have you been working for Papa?" 

"Well, for about six years now" you bite your bottom lip, thinking of what to ask next.

All the servants in the mansion know very well that your father is a vampire, and they have sworn to keep it a secret.

Or Luis will slaughter them.

"Do you know about the corpses upstairs" everyone stops what they are doing, and turn towards you.

"Oh, you should not have entered that room!" Anastasia, a young woman in her early twenties exclaims.

"Master must have forgotten to lock it" you furrow your eyes in confusion.

"Why does Papa preserve his victims?" Lyrik sighs.

"Well, you see if he sees that his victims look beautiful enough, then he will preserve him so he could paint him later, my lady"

Her answer made you feel anxious more.

"That is sick as if drinking the blood is not proof enough of his monastery"

"I would not have said that if I was you"

Knowing that those words were not said by the maids, but by the very same vampire you have just insulted made your skin crawl.

You stand up, and curtsy to your father in respect.

"It seems like you have forgotten yourself, should I remind you of the punishments that are awaiting you, my angel?"


	7. Chapter 7

Luis decided on a different type of punishment for you this time, but it left a more brutal effect on you than the other punishment.

He locked you up in your room for days with little food and water, not bothering to visit you.

You became skinnier due to the lack of food, and the lack of water caused you to feel dehydrated and rotten, and due to that, your body has weakened to the point that you can’t stay active for the rest of the day.

Nor could you get a good sleep due to the burning hunger of not being fed well.

Through the five days, you feel disgusting, hope started to fade of getting out of this punishment until Luis decided to visit you on the sixth day.

‘’Have you learned your lesson, angel?” the vampire taunts, after stepping into the room, holding a large tray of food, and a goblet filled to the brim with water.

‘’Yes,’’ you mumble out, sitting up in your bed, before Luis places the trey on your lap and adjusts the pillow behind your head, so you could lean your back on it while eating.

Just when you were about to eat, your adoptive father snatches the fork and knife away from your grasp.

‘’I’m going to feed you, myself, but first…’’ his red eyes meet yours, a smirk appearing on his face.

‘’I want you to apologize for what you said about me’’

If the punishment wasn’t humiliating enough, and the fact that he wants to feed you himself as if you were a baby.

Yet he has the nerve to say that he wants you to apologize for offending you when he killed your parents and kidnapped you to force you to become his daughter.

‘’I apologize for offending you, papa’’ you say through gritted teeth, and with a fake smile.

‘’Apology accepted’’

Luis slowly starts to feed you, mockingly cooing at you as he feeds you every piece patiently.

You can tell that he is enjoying every moment of treating you like a child...a small helpless child.

However, you believe and know he won't change his treatment towards you no matter what.

"You need to learn discipline, it will tame you" you roll your eyes.

"Tame me? Am I your pet?" Luis chuckles, picking now your empty tray.

"No, of course not, you are my sweet innocent daughter" you sigh, and lay under the covers again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to sleep" you reply.

"No, you are not, get ready, we have a long night ahead of us" Luis stands up and walks towards the door.

"Oh and wear the prettiest dress you have, angel"

With those words being said, Luis leaves the room.

\--------------------

You took a warm bath and dressed in a pretty dress of your choosing.

The maids helped you with dressing up and combing your hair, yet they didn't speak to you or look in your eyes from fear.

You figured out that your father is probably behind all this because you cannot see Lyrik nor Anastasia.

Has he fired them?

"You look beautiful and smell better" Luis compliments, dragging you towards the room you have entered a few days ago.

"Please Papa, I don't want to go in there" you plead, terrified of seeing those waxed corpses again.

The sight gave you nightmares for days, adding to your horrible punishment.

"Why not? I want to show you a surprise" 

Once you reach the room, you try to run away, Nevertheless, Luis stops you with his tight grasp on your shoulders.

The moment you step a foot into the room, your heart almost stops from shock.

There are nobodies in the room, just a white canvas, and painting tools, which confused you to no end.

Did he get rid of the bodies? That must be it.

"I want to paint you, so, please go and sit on the sofa" 

Ok, now you are terrified after remembering Lyrik's words.

_'Well, you see if he sees that his victims look beautiful enough, then he will preserve them so he could paint them later, my lady'_

You find yourself obeying his words, walking over to the sofa, and set yourself on it.

"Here hold this on your lap"

You watch him while he pulls a familiar-looking small leather journal out of his pocket.

When he hands you it, it instantly becomes recognizable.

It is your journal, that you kept hidden in your room, no wonder why you couldn't find it for the past week.

You thought you lost it, yet apparently, Luis had it all along with him.

And there is no doubt that he has read what was written inside.

"Don't move from your place, so the painting can turn out perfect, angel" Luis instructs, moving behind the canvas, and picking up his paintbrush.

This journal consists of insults towards him, towards the cruel manner that he uses against you and others.

You blame yourself for being foolish and allowing yourself to write down your own thoughts on paper, not thinking about the possibility of Luis finding the journal and reading it.

"You should consider yourself fortunate" Luis exclaims, not removing his eyes away from the canvas.

"Why?" you ask, already knowing the answer.

Though he had a completely different answer to what you are thinking about right now.

"Every person who enters this room never comes out alive, so you should truly consider being fortunate to be my daughter" you raise an eyebrow.

"Are you claiming that you are not going to kill me?" Luis looks at you.

"Why would a father kill his child...unless"

The last word made your skin crawl in fear.

"Unless?"

"You see, some parents kill their children to keep them safe, but I'm sure that we won't reach that point" you change the subject quickly upon feeling uncomfortable.

"Where are Anastasia and Lyrik?" You utter out the question.

"I fired them" you nod your head slowly.

"So, they are alive?" Luis chuckles, showing his sharp fangs.

"You think too lowly of me" you let out a relieved sigh, thinking that he didn't kill them until he said the following words.

"Of course I killed them, I cannot allow pitiful humans to leak our secrets out now, can I?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I like your hair" Luis confesses whole he brushes your (h/c) locks gently, carefully untangling the knots as to not cause you pain.

"Thank you, I have inherited it from my parents" you utter out, trying to make him annoyed by bringing up your parents in the conversation.

Strangely, he reacted to your words strange and bizarre way.

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you against his board chest, before laying his chin on top of your head.

"You inherited everything from me because you are my daughter" you furrow your eyebrows in confusion at his words, you remove his arms away from you, then stand up away from him.

"What is that you speak of? I look nothing like you" Luis chuckles as if you said a funny joke.

"Silly you, of course, you look like me because you are my daughter" you flinch when he harshly takes hold of both of your hands.

From the warning glint in his eyes, you instantly knew that he wants you to agree with him, and if you don't, he won't hesitate to punish you.

"Yes, I inherited my looks from you, Papa"

You chose to be submissive rather than be punished, as humiliating as it might sound to some people, but you are truly afraid to anger him.

No, you cannot anger him like last time, you don't want to get locked up for days.

Weak, starved, and alone...you don't want it to happen again.

When the time, if it comes, you are going to escape from him, from his tight clutches.

"Do you want to see the painting? I have finished it, yesterday" 

_'No, I do not want to see anything painted by you'_

Your expression betrays your thoughts, causing a smile to appear on your face, while your words are quite the opposite of what you had in mind.

"Yes, I would love to, I cannot deny that I'm excited to see it, Papa" you feign a happy tone, trying to sound realistic.

Luis knows that you are laying, it is not hard for a vampire to tell if the person in front of them is lying or not, especially if they are humans.

In fact, he is amused by the extremes you take to not appear rude or disinterested, he wants you to keep it up this way even if it is fake, all that Luis cares about is your submissiveness.

''I will show it to you after dinner'' as if your stomach heard his words, it starts to growl.

_'Why now, this is embarrassing'_

Luis chuckles and playfully pokes your stomach.

''I guess someone is hungry''

\-------

You don't if you should be thankful or afraid, but your food tastes kind of different today, yet the change makes it more delicious than ever.

Luis watches you while drinking from his glass of blood, adoring the sight of you enjoying the food.

"Do you like my cooking?" Luis inquires, leaning back in his seat.

"You are the one who made this...it tastes good" you admit, taking another bite of your food.

"I'm pleased to hear that, but my special ingredient gave it this nice effect." You raise an eyebrow.

"What is your special ingredient?" 

The question is normal from your perspective, but it is more than that from Luis's point of view.

Maybe, because Luis knows that you won't like it.

"Well, you have to earn my trust so I can tell you my top special secret ingredient, angel" your adoptive father winks at you while smirking.

You shrug it off, not thinking too much of the matter, viewing it as something simple.

"There is something on your face" you look up from your plate, to see your father pointing at the corner of his mouth.

You grab a handkerchief to wipe away the crumb, yet wipe the wrong side of your mouth. 

"Not there, angel"

Luis snatches the handkerchief out of your hand, and wipe the small crump away.

You stare at him, suddenly realizing something. 

Even though it is stupid and you shouldn't contrate too much on it...however you realize unlike your parents, Luis actually pays attention to every little thing you do.

Your perants didn't pay that much attention to you like how Luis does.

You shook your head in disapproval, disappointed in yourself for comparing your kidnapper with your perants.

"Thank you" you mumble.

"You are welcome, angel"

\----------

"Luis has adopted a human child?"

"Yes, and he plans on turning her into a vampire, my lord" the vampire hunter stares down at his loyal servant while holding his crossbow.

"Luis who hates humans, adopting a human child...hahaha" Christopher starts laughing loudly, his laugh is laced with heinousness to the point it caused, Christopher's servant, Ackley, to shiver.

"It seems so, my lord" 

Christopher stops laughter before a grin stretches over his face.

"Those demand vampires kill our kind first, now they are kidnapping children to turn them into vampires, how disgusting" Christopher spats.

"What do you think we should do, my lord" the said man rolls his eyes.

"What any person with morals would do, we are going to save the girl and kill the monster"


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to go play outside...alone?" 

You are hit with a surprise when your adoptive father asks you to go and play outside in the garden, something you currently didn't expect him to say in the first place or ever.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do, angel" you sigh.

Honestly, you feel like this is a trap, he is just putting you through a test, wondering if you are going to stay or run away because if you go with the latter, you are sure he is going to punish you.

No, you cannot fall for this for even one second, there is no way Luis will let you out with the reason of simply wanting you to enjoy yourself.

As if Luis has been reading your thoughts, he decides to confront you about your worries.

"Do not worry, I will check on you every once in a while to make sure that you are all right" he explains.

"Are you...sure?" the vampire chuckles, closing the book in his hands.

"Trust me on this, alright?"

"...alright"

"Oh, and if you think about running away, the gates are closed and the wall is too high for you to climb on" you bite your bottom lip, annoyed at his indication about you running away.

"I was not even considering doing such a thing, Papa" Luis smirk expands into a vicious smile 

"Good, now go and enjoy yourself in the garden"

\--------

Playing in the dark with only some fire to keep the light around alongside the reflection of the moon killed your interest in playing.

Instead, you find you find yourself sitting on a swing, staring up at the stars surrounding the beautiful moon, as calmness engulfs you, something you clearly don't feel when you are in the appearance of your adoptive father.

Unfourtantly, the peaceful atmosphere around you declines one hour later, when you hear loud footsteps, causing you to twirl around in the swing in hopes of spotting the owner of the sound of the footsteps.

However, you find nobody in the garden.

 _'I must have heard wrong'_ you think to yourself, yet again your ears catch on a completely different sound.

It is the sound of chuckling, that catches your attention, you look up at the tree branch your swing is tied to, only to find a figure of a body standing on the branch.

You quickly move away from the swing in fear, however, your gaze is still focused on the boy.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" you demand, crossing your arms over your chest while trying to look intimidating.

The stranger jumps down from the tree and lands in front of you.

"My name is Cecil, as for how I got here...well, I used my magic, of course," you examine the boy more closely now, taking in every feature.

Cecil has long golden lose curls that lay on his shoulder, while his eyes are light blue or maybe it is grey, you cannot really dedicate from the darkness.

But you are certain about one thing, is that he is close to your age.

"Magic?" 

You have never really believed in warlocks and witches until you have met Luis, vampires exist? So, why not warlocks?

"Yes, want to see my tricks" you can hear the excitement lacing his tone and see the playful expression painted on his face.

Not waiting for your reply, the blue fire appears at the tips of his fingers, causing your face to light up with happiness.

"Do you like what you see?" you nod your head happily.

"I love it, may you show other tricks?"

"Of course!"

Unfortunately, you forget your father's promise of checking on you every once in a while

\---------

"You do not how delighted I'm with your visit, your highness" the vampire king smiles at Luis as he follows him into his office room.

"I just wanted to come and check how your little one is doing, because I heard some strange rumors in town" Luis's smile tightens at Hadrian's words.

"What type of rumors, hopefully, nothing cynical" Hadrian chuckles.

"The humans spread rumors about you locking up your daughter, no allowing her to leave the house nor have any friends." 

Of course, he expected Hadrian's visit, that's the main reason he let you go play in the garden to prove to him that he doesn't lock you up like a pet.

As for why he won't let you have any friends...

"I can assure you that I do not lock up my daughter, as for the reason she does not have any friends, is because I will not allow her to associate herself with any filthy humans" 

Hadrian raises an eyebrow, amused at the answer. 

"You do realize that she is still a human, right?" 

"Yes, but not for long, your royal highness" Luis walks over to the window that overlooks the garden.

Luis's eyes narrow when he catches the sight of an unfamiliar boy standing near you, happily showing spells.

Luis is so focused that he doesn't notice the appearance of the vampire kind behind him until he speaks.

"It seems like your child has a secret friend judging from the angry look upon your face, Luis" the king teases him, loving how furious his subject is right now.

Luis turns around to face Hadrian with a grin, dropping his anger so as not to cause trouble.

"I think so too, children these days rebelling against their perants...anyway, would you like a cup of blood, my king?"

\--------

"I still do not understand how a vampire can adopt a human, do they not hate your species" your shrug, as he swings you gently on the swing.

"I suppose so...however Papa takes good care of me" you half-lie, due to it being kind of true how Luis takes good care of you if you exclude his brutal punishments.

"Does he hurt you?" 

The question made you tense up, not knowing how to answer such a question.

Regardless, someone else decides to answer for you, after he appears in front of you and Cecil.

"Why would I hurt my own daughter?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, my name is Cecil" your new friend greets your father, a polite smile appearing on his face.

Your heart pace picks up, already feeling worried for the curly light-haired boy.

"Cecil son of Albert, I know" Luis's grin widens, while his red eyes glare down on the boy.

"I wonder why you would think I hurt my own daughter?" Cecil chuckles.

"Because vampires hate humans and drink their blood, sir" Luis hums then grabs the young warlock by his neck, lifting him from the ground with one hand.

"If you ever enter my property or talk to my daughter ever again, I will skin you alive and throw you to the wolves, brat" you frown slightly at the threat.

"You know...I can sense her fear...her fear increases when you...are around...sir" Cecil says in between coughs.

Luis knows he cannot kill Albert's son due to the contract between the warlocks and vampires, however, it doesn't mean he is going to let the boy go without a warning.

"Let me repeat myself" Luis tightens his grasp on the boy's neck.

"If you ever come here or near my daughter again, I'm going to skin you alive and throw you to the wolves, understood?" 

The white-haired vampire wait for the answer, expecting to be met with agreement, instead, the boy disappears out of his grasp.

And appears beside you again, with a huge grin.

"Not going to happen, sir" Cecil replies cheekily before placing a kiss on your cheek then disappears again, leaving you all alone with your adoptive father.

"Little bast*rd" Luis sneers.

"You did not have to threaten him, he has done nothing to me, Papa" you explain timidly, adding fuel to his anger.

Yet, Luis chose not to snap at you, still thinking of Cecil's words about you being afraid whenever he is around.

Deep down, it bothered him that you are still afraid of him, even after all that he has done to you.

He wants you to love just like he loves you, even though he knows your love is a none match for his eternal love for you.

You flinch when Luis reaches out a hand towards you, he places it on your left shoulder.

"There is no need for you to be afraid of me, (Y/n)" you are surprised by how softly he is speaking to you.

He is not...angry at you?

Your tense shoulders relax, feeling no longer threatened by the vampire.

"I thought he was going to take you away from me...I just could not let that happen" he pulls you into his cold embrace.

"I do not want to be alone again, angel" you felt wetness on your shoulder.

_'Is he crying?'_

The moment he pulls away from you, your doubts are confirmed upon seeing his blood-stained cheeks.

For some reason, your heart swells with pity and sadness, seeing the once prideful man in such a state, your humanity refused to let you feel happy to see another who has hurt you sad.

"Promise you won't leave me, angel" 

You hesitate to answer at first, however, your hesitation does not last for long.

"I promise I won't leave you, Papa" Luis smiles, before embracing you once again.

"I am delighted to hear that, my angel"

His smile turns into a mischievous smirk as you hug him.

His plan on making you feel sympathy for him has worked successfully.

Manipulation has always been one of his tendencies to achieve what he wants.

\------------

"The sun is going to rise soon, which means that the vampire is going to sleep soon" Christopher explains, standing in front of the manor's gate holding a crossbow with wooden bullets.

Ackley's hands shake while holding his crossbow close to his chest.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, master Christopher" the dark-haired vampire hunter sighs.

"If you have a bad feeling about this, then you should not have become a vampire hunter in the first place, Ackley"

Little did the servant know, his master also has the same gut feeling, this is not going to be a good day for them.

Nevertheless, kidnapping a child of an ancient vampire is a risky task, to begin with. 

"You should listen to your servant, dear Christopher" 

Luis approaches them from behind, his eyes narrowed and his fangs are sharp.

"You better get back inside or do you the sun to burn you to crisps, my friend" Christopher mocks.

Luis pulls out a watch from his pocket by its chain, examining it for seconds, then returning his attention to the hundreds.

"I have got exactly twelve minutes before sunrise, more than enough to turn you both into meals"


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a few days since the last time Luis has spent a good quality of time with you.

You two only see each other during dinner, and before you go to sleep, he loves to tuck you in to make sure that you are safe.

You know that he is busy the past few days, with what? You don't exactly know, maybe he is busy with his work.

However, as much as this should make you feel relieved to know you don't have to spend much time with the man who killed your perants, it also made you lonely.

The servants ignore making eye content with you, which makes it possible to make an actual conversation with them, and you don't want to play with your expensive toys.

You prefer reading, however, you have read all the books in this household.

_'I should ask Papa to buy me more books'_

That made you hesitate to approach him, also remembering that your fifteenth birthday is in a few days, meaning you are going to get turned soon.

Maybe if you can convince them to wait until you are older to turn you then maybe you could find a way to escape from here.

"I'm sure if I act all innocent and obedient, he will accept my request" you mumble to yourself as you exit your room.

This is your chance, and you are not going to throw it to waste because you are afraid.

\--------

Luis looks up from his papers, to stare at you as you stand in front of his desk.

The light-haired vampire grins, happy to see you in his study room.

"Is there something wrong to grace me with your appearance, angel?" you shook your head at him.

"Nothing is wrong, however, I wish to speak with you about something important" you start, giving him a fake smile.

"What is it which you wish to discuss with me?" he leans back into his seat, focusing his sharp gaze on you, causing you to get more nervous than you are already are.

"Can you please reconsider not turning me into a vampire on my fifteenth birthday, Papa?" you plead, giving him your puppy dog eyes.

"No" he replies bluntly, not even considering to think about it.

"Why do you want to turn me into a vampire so soon?" You question, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Because I don't like human, I detest them, you are better off as a vampire" you clutch your fists.

"I do not want to become a vampire" you utter out.

"You think you have a choice? What I say is what is going to happen, (Y/n)" you bite your bottom lip, then curtsy.

"I will return to my room" you mumble, starting to take steps towards the exit.

"Wait" you stop in your tracks and turn around to face him once again.

"Yes?"

"Do you not wish to know why I have been busy for the past days, angel?" Luis's sugar-coated question made you want to let out a loud annoyed sigh.

Nevertheless, you hold yourself back from doing something offensive.

"Of course, Papa"

"I'm preparing for us to move to a new place" you frown.

"What? Why?"

_'Because vampire hunters are chasing after us because I took you away'_

That would have been a good answer if you weren't so insistent on running away from him.

"Because I feel it would be better to live next to other vampires instead of humans" 

Honestly, that news doesn't sound great for you, as you still have hope that Cecil might visit you again.

If you move away, how is the warlock going to find you?

Yet, you cannot voice your point of view or your adoptive father might get suspicious.

"As you wish, Papa" Luis pats his lap, signing for you to come and sit on it, which you do.

Once you reach him, he pulls on his lap, placing your head on his chest.

"I'm doing my best to keep you safe even if you see it differently, angel"

\---------

"What were you doing at lord Dawnson's mansion, Cecil?" the red-haired warlock glares at his son who smiles at him.

"Nothing, I was just curious about the human girl he adopted, father" the golden-haired boy answers.

"Well, you should have asked for my permission first instead of intruding on them, Cecil" Lancet spats.

"I should have also told you that I have discovered something shocking about his daughter" he scoffs at his son.

"What is it? Speak up, I don't have time for this, boy" Cecil's grin widens.

"That girl is not fully a human, it seems like she has the blood of a vampire in her veins" Lancet's eyes widen in shock.

"That is impossible! Vampires cannot have children unless...." Lancet stops upon realizing something.

The only person who can ever have children is the first vampire king.

"She is Dracula's decadent" Cecil nods his head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you like your coffin? I had it made especially for you, my angel" you gulp at the sight of the coffin lying in the middle of your new room, this manor looks more homely and larger than the former one.

Luis didn't even give you a break about reminding you that he is going to turn you on your birthday, he tries to convince you that your life as a vampire is going to be good.

Because you will be with him for eternity, be the family he has always wanted is going to happen when you are turned, becoming one of his kind has always excited him.

But, you won't allow that to happen, better be brave rather than submissive and regretting it for the rest of your life.

You have planned everything, all you have to do is wait, and hopefully, your plan is going to work.

"I'm delighted" you breathe out when he turns you around so you can be able to face.

"I understand that you are afraid, but I promise you everything is going to be alright, I will be even gentle when I turn you so you will not have to feel any pain" Luis explains.

"It is not like I have any choice in that matter, Papa" 

There it is, his outstanding smirk appearing once again on his face, you bite your bottom lip feeling a bit angry with his smug attitude

"You are right, you have no choice in such matters, my sweet (Y/n)" he twirls a lock of your hair around his finger.

"If you want to find true peace, then you accept your fate"

His words made your heart wrench, remembering what he has done to your own parents. 

"I agree, Papa"

You only agreed because he is correct about what he said, yet you are sure that your fate can never be in the hands of a terror like himself.

"I promise you that your life as a vampire is going to be perfect"

\----------

"Why are you keeping me alive, Luis?" Christopher demands, leaning against the wall of his cell, his clothes are filthy and stained with blood.

The silver-haired vampire stares down in disgust at the vampire hunter who glares back at him.

"You are going to be my daughter's first meal after I turn her" Luis replies with a stoic tone.

"Poor girl, she will live the rest of her life in misery" the vampire sneers angrily, baring his fangs.

"Misery? She is going to live without the fear of falling ill or getting hurt easily, she is going to be safe with me" Christopher chuckles.

"Safe? your species does not know the meaning of peace, Luis" he stands up from the ground, walking closer to his archenemy.

"Let us speak about what humans did of achievements, they cause war and kill eachother every day, we only are trying to protect ourselves from vampire hunters"

While the two were speaking with eachother, they hadn't noticed the appearance of a third figure.

You stand behind the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Your eyes widen when you hear the word 'vampire hunter' 

This will increase your chance of escaping if you free Christopher, he can help you escape considering how he is experienced with dealing with vampires.

You are going to free him once everyone falls asleep, however, you need to find the keys of the cell first. 

\---------

"I do not understand how can you allow Luis to adopt this human filth and turn her into a vampire, your highness'' The vampire king smiles at Oliver, not taking any offense with the tone his subject is using with him.

''Because it is going to benefit us as vampires to have her where she belongs'' Oliver snorts.

''If may I ask since when did your highness have sympathy for children, you have never liked children'' Hadrian chuckles and nods his head.

''Indeed, I hate children, however, girls here age get married and have children, so she truly is not a child, to begin with'' Oliver frowns, noticing how strange this sentence is voiced.

''How is that girl going to benefit us in any way, my king?'' he asks, narrowing his eyes slightly.

''She is Dracula's decadent''

Surprise takes over Oliver's features, all of his view about you suddenly changed with those words being said, now fully understanding why the vampire king is interested in you.

''So, this is why you want her to...fully become a vampire'' Hadrian clicks his tongue.

''I also want to marry her, her blood is going to help her in giving me, powerful children'' Oliver's breath hitches.

"How are you assured that Luis is going to allow you to marry his daughter, your highness ?" Hadrian rolls his eyes.

"Luis is a loyal subject, I'm assured he is going to comply with my orders"

Little does the vampire king knows, Luis made a pact to himself, he will kill anyone who dares to take you away from him.

Including the vampire king.


	13. Chapter 13

The most surprising thing is that you found the keys easily, he put them on top of the table in his study room as if nobody would actually snatch them away to free a certain vampire hunter.

Or maybe he just didn't expect that this person happens to be you.

"Who are you?" Christopher demands, narrowing his eyes at you in suspicious.

"The girl who will get you out of this filthy cell, sir" you dingle the keys up in the air, with a happy smile on your face.

"You are the girl Luis kidnapped" he utters out when he realizes who you are.

"Yes, that is, unfortunately, me" you unlock the cell and walk into it.

"And I want you to help me escape away from the manor" Christopher stands back up on his feet before walking towards you.

"Help you escape this manor?" you nod your head quickly.

"Yes, I cannot escape through the gates because Papa has ordered some men to guard it," You explain as you two walk out of the cell.

"So, you want me to get rid of those men, what makes you think I can get rid of them" you roll your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I heard the conversation between you and Papa, and I'm assured that a talented vampire hunter like yourself will be able to put down two guys in less than two minutes" Christopher chuckles.

"I'm flattered by your words, now lead me to the kitchen" your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Why? Are you hungry" the dark-haired man snorts.

"A little bit, but I need a nice big sharp knife as a weapon for our escape plan"

\-----------

You exhale and inhale, when blood splatter across your and Christopher's clothes, staining them with the color red.

He turns towards you with the bloody knife still in his right hand, looking unbothered that he has ended the life of two people by just slicing their throats heartlessly.

You get goosebumps just by seeing the dead men laying in their pool of blood, the thought of what might happen to you if Luis found out that you ran away with his arch-nemesis.

Deep down, you know he won't stop at anything until he finds you.

"What are you staring at? We have to leave, little girl"

You snape out of your trance, and follow him out of the gates, the risen sun lightning your path.

It has been too since you have walked in the daylight, it has been always nighttime ever since you started living with Luis.

The warmness made you feel more comfortable than the usual cold.

"It must have been torture for you to live with the monster who has murdered your perants." 

Christopher starts making up a conversation, disliking the quietness. 

"Sometimes" you mutter out, yet he hears you clear.

"You do consider him your father, do you not...it must have been very hard for you to choose between leaving him behind or staying"

"No, I did not even give it much of a choice, sir" you retort, denying ever choosing between your freedom and your imprisonment.

Then again, doubt starts filling your heart for leaving Luis, it feels like you have made the wrong choice for some reason. 

You feel guilty right now...to be more specific, you know that there is an aftermath for your action.

\------------

Luis walks to your chamber with a huge smile on his face, eager to see you already.

However, his eagerness turns into concern when he doesn't hear the familiar beats of your heart when he reaches your room.

Luis frowns when he enters your room and finds you not in your bed where you should be sleeping peacefully.

_'She must be somewhere in the manor'_

The vampire searches for you every way in the manor, he even asks the servants about you yet nobody knows where you are.

However, once Luis reaches the dungeons with no sight of his vampire hunter prisoner and his keys were not found.

He immediately knew that you and Christopher escaped.

Just the thought of you being with someone else other than him, made him want revenge.

Christopher has stolen you away from him, just to threaten him, or that's what Luis believes.

In both cases, the silver-haired vampire is not going to rest until he rips Christopher to shreds and also returns home with you.

But as a vampire instead of a human.

\-----------

A beautiful woman with long brown hair and mint green eyes walks inside the small cottage in search of the familiar, instead, she was met with a rotten scent.

Adelaide discovered the source of the smell after she comes across two dead bodies which belonged to the couple she has left her daughter in their care.

The vampire woman kneels on the floor and looks closer at the corpses, not feeling remorseful for the loss of the couple, however, her heart is wrenching at the disappearance of her daughter.

"Where are you, my sweet (Y/n)?"


End file.
